onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 899
Chapter 899 is titled "The Last Stand". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 31: Hajrudin Arc - On the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery: The New Giant Warrior Pirates' cook, Goldberg. Short Summary The Fire Tank Pirates drop off the wedding cake on Funwari Island, and the Big Mom Pirates and citizens of Totto Land anxiously wait to see what will happen to Big Mom after she eats it. Outside of Cacao Island, Sanji and Luffy make it back to the Thousand Sunny, but the Straw Hats are surrounded by the Big Mom Pirates' fleet. However, Germa 66's fleet and the Sun Pirates show up to help them. Long Summary Mont-d'Or frantically calls Perospero to ask about the status of Big Mom and the cake. Bavarois answers, revealing that Perospero is weakening due to leaving his wounds untreated for so long. Perospero takes the Den Den Mushi and tells Mont-d'Or that the cake has been dropped off on Funwari Island. He then tells him to alert the citizens of Totto Land that one of three outcomes will occur after Big Mom eats the cake. If the cake is poisoned and Big Mom dies, it will be the end of the Big Mom Pirates. If Big Mom survives a poisoning attempt but does not like the cake as a result, she will continue rampaging and destroy Totto Land. The only way for them to get through this ordeal with only the damage currently sustained will be if the cake is delicious. Mont-d'Or states that the citizens are already becoming aware of this, and wonders where Stussy and Morgans are. He is angry to hear that they left the island, and orders them to be captured, not wanting news of these events to leak to the outside world. On Nuts Island, the citizens of Peanuts Town mourn the destruction of their home by Big Mom. On Poripori Island, the citizens lose hope, thinking that Pudding could not have possibly recreated the cake that took Streusen several days to make. The people of Cutlery Island have the same opinion and prepare to escape, and those on Ice Island hear that the cake is on Funwari. There, the citizens of Fluffy Town run away in fear, thinking the cake will not work and that Chiffon has led Big Mom to destroy them. Chiffon places her faith in Sanji's cooking skills, and with the Nostra Castello having been destroyed, Bege has no desire to find out what happens to Totto Land as he grabs his wife and speeds away on tank treads, saying he would not forgive the Straw Hats if they died after all he had done. Big Mom lands in front of the cake, and prepares to eat it. Off the coast of Cacao Island, Sanji and Luffy make it to the Thousand Sunny, and Luffy is greeted and attended to by his crewmates. However, they are quickly assaulted by Smoothie's flying slashes as her fleet closes in on them, but on Judge's command, the Germa 66 fleet fires at hers. Daifuku orders his fleet not to engage with them, as he knows they are focused on fighting the Big Mom Pirates' blockade fleet. Sanji and Judge make eye contact, and Judge asks Luffy why he did the unthinkable of invading Totto Land to rescue Sanji, listing all the reasons why Sanji is weak minded and a good-for-nothing. However, Luffy simply bids him farewell, and expresses his confusion to his crew about why Judge was listing "positive" traits about Sanji, much to Sanji's chagrin stating he wasn't doing that causing Jinbe and Chopper to laugh. Carrot alerts the crew that the Big Mom Pirates' fleet had gathered in front of them, leaving them liable to be easily surrounded again. The fleet hits the Sunny with cannon fire, and Daifuku's genie comes up to attack Carrot as his fleet catches up to the Sunny from behind. Sanji blocks the genie's strike, but Daifuku and Smoothie think that they are toying with the Straw Hats at this point. The Big Mom Pirates' paddle ships rapidly make their way to the Sunny, and Jinbe nearly loses hope, but the sea underneath the fleet suddenly swells up as Wadatsumi bursts out and sends several ships flying. The Straw Hats recognize Wadatsumi as a member of Hody Jones' crew, and Jinbe dives underwater, where he reunites with the Sun Pirates, who pledge to serve their former captain until he makes it out of Totto Land. Quick References Chapter Notes *Goldberg, first mentioned during Big Mom's flashback on Elbaf, is shown for the first time as the cook of the New Giant Warrior Pirates. *Perospero updates Mont-d'Or about Big Mom's status. **Bege and Chiffon have dropped the newly made cake on Funwari Island. **Big Mom is about to eat the new cake. *Morgans and Stussy have left Whole Cake Island. **Charlotte Mont-d'Or orders for Morgans to be captured to prevent the recent events from leaking to the world. *A new Totto Land island is revealed: Cutlery Island. *Poripori Island, Funwari Island, and Ice Island are seen. *The Nostra Castello is destroyed by Big Mom. *Luffy and Sanji have returned to the Thousand Sunny. *Judge has his wounds treated and arrives to fight Smoothie's fleet. *The Sun Pirates arrive to help the Straw Hats escape Totto Land. Characters Arc Navigation